The present invention is directed to a driving mechanism for a switch.
The invention refers generally to a driving mechanism such as is used, for example with the switch known from Brown Boveri Report 65, 1978 (4), pages 236-239. In the case of the known driving mechanism, the stator winding connections and the connections of two contacts indicating the switch position are located out of the driving mechanism housing and cabled in a control cabinet. This requires at least eight control cable cores.
The invention as characterised in the Claims achieves the object of specifying a driving mechanism of the above type, in which the largest proportion of the control cable cores between driving mechanism housing and control cabinet has been saved while retaining good operational reliability.
The driving mechanism according to the invention is characterised by the fact that only one two-core power connection for the driving motor is cabled between the driving mechanism housing and the control cabinet. In contrast, the mechanism for controlling the direction of rotation of the driving motor is accommodated directly in the driving mechanism housing. This control mode is effected directly by means of position contacts, without using elaborate control contactors.